Which Way to Our Happy Ending?
by LovingNinja
Summary: She doesn't mind being Gilbert's pillar of comfort. She doesn't mind being used by Break. She doesn't mind coddling Vincent. She doesn't mind helping Reim with work. Which will she choose? Which will choose her? And, finding Oz's ending. OCX:G,B,V,R?
1. W Times Five

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway, but I do own Lauri Martin and Kitten. Please read and review! Thank you!**

* * *

"I can't wait, Gil," Oz grinned, sitting back in his seat in the carriage, leg crossed over the other as his arms acted like a pillow for his slouched neck. "It's been a while since I've relaxed at your place."

Gilbert gave a pathetic nod before a yawn overcame him, making the blonde chuckle. Red checkered the raven's cheeks as he stiffened, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You just look like you could use some relaxation, too."

"Well, I could," Gilbert admitted. "There's nothing funny about that, though."

"Oh~?" Oz gave a sly smirk. "I beg to differ. You've been trying to quit again, haven't you?"

The older male flinched, brows furrowing as he countered, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be healthy!"

Just as the young Vessalius burst into a boisterous laugh, the horse and carriage stopped, gaining the two's attention. As usual, Gilbert stepped out first, holding a hand out to assist Oz from the steep step. It wasn't often that the two of them were alone. Sharon insisted that Alice and she have a bit of bonding time, since Break wasn't in the need of using them at the moment.

The carriage was sent away and Gilbert led that way to his home. Stepping up to the door, he pulled out the key, placing it into the slot and just as he turned the knob, the door burst open and a cry of his name echoed as a flash of black barged into him, sending him into a sprawled position on the ground.

"Gilbert! You're home! I was waiting for so long!"

Gilbert blinked the dust out of his eyes, feeling a slight weight upon his person. Then, he choked out the name, "Lauri?"

There was a giggle as Gilbert sat up, leaning back on his hands as thin arms were wrapped around his neck, hair just below his nose with a floral fragrance. Pulling back, a young woman looked up at him with a beaming bright smile. Wavy black hair brushed her shoulders, and emerald colored eyes gleamed, reflecting the sun light as well as her joy from the very presence of the young man. "Gilbert, it's such a relief to see you," she sighed.

"Lauri, what are you doing here?" Gilbert asked, eyes wide in slight panic as his voice slightly trembled.

"I wanted to see you!"

"But-!"

"Gil~" Oz cooed, leaning over the man's shoulder, hands behind his back with a pout on his lips. "Who's this?"

"Uh…um…"

The young woman stood from her perch atop the man, walking up to Oz and examining him. She was a good four inches taller than the blonde, her black pants were worn in a bell-bottom fashion, boots holding metallic heals that clacked against the stone, and she wore a light white long-sleeved button-up that accented her curves and slightly above average chest. "Who are you?" she asked indignantly.

Oz gave a sly smile, he grabbed the young woman's hand, and said, "I am Oz Vessalius! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss." Just as he was about to place a kiss above her hand, she slipped it away with a frown.

"Vessalius, huh?" she murmured. She looked over at Gilbert who sat frozen in shock and awe, seeming as though he were to have a heart attack at any moment. She sighed. "My name is Lauri Martin. Seventeen years old. I'm a maid from the Nightray family."

"Maid?" Oz echoed. He glanced at Gilbert. "What's a maid doing here?"

The raven-haired male sighed as he stood, dusting himself off. "Let's…just continue this inside…" he suggested. The two younger guests agreed and the trio made their way inside, settling into the home of Gilbert Nightray. A golden gaze was quick to notice the black jacket and silver belt that had settled upon his counter, thinking that the young woman really must have waited quite a bit of time. However…that would mean…

"Mreow~~~!"

"Ah!" Once again, Gilbert was attacked by some flying form, though this time it was grey. A cat a decided to attach itself to his torso. A cat. "GAH! GET HER OFF!" Gilbert cried, arms flaying about as tears started to form in his eyes. "GET HER OFF!"

"Kitten! Come here!" Lauri's voice bellowed. The cat's ears perked and unlatched itself from the young man before prancing over to her own, rubbing against her legs and purring as her bell jingled from the blue bow. "Sorry, Gilbert," the young woman sighed. "You know she's in-sync with my emotions. She just loves you very much."

"I don't care," Gil grumbled, patting away the cat hair from his person. "I _hate_ cats."

"Give me a second," Lauri insisted as she picked up the feline who gave an unamused whine. She opened the door, and set the cat down outside, "Just bear with me for a little while, all right?" The only response given was the start of Kitten's grooming of herself which made Lauri giggle slightly before closing the door, effectively shutting the cat off from Gilbert. "There, better?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Excuse me," Oz rose a hand, his pout from earlier returning as he sat down with a huff. "Don't you think you're leaving me out of the loop?"

Gilbert sighed, running the palm of his hand down his face before entering the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea," he announced. "You two behave."

"What! I always behave, Gilbert!" Lauri whined, earning a look of doubt from the man. She turned on her heel, turning her attention towards the youngest of the group. "So, you're the young master that has Gilbert tripping over his feet."

Cheeks flushing red, Raven's glare returned but Lauri promptly ignored it as she sat beside Oz. The younger teen's eyes were wide with surprise at the statement before he grinned with pride, "Yeah, I suppose I am."

Red lips leaned forward, catching the blonde off-guard, eyes clenching shut, trying to prepare the boy's mind, until he felt the lips, not where he expected them to be, but near his ear, gently brushing it. "Be it as it may," Lauri whispered. "You may be his master, but he is mine. I only want his happiness. Even you won't be able to stand in the way."

Oz's jaw froze in place, settling together and locking. He turned his head slightly, his eyes meeting hers, matching pair dull. He sighed as he leaned back, "Gil~ How could you have such a troublesome girl for a maid? I thought the Nightray house would have done better with the discipline."

Heaving his own sigh, Gilbert stirred the tea with an exhausted scowl about his features, not even looking over at the teenagers. "Lauri was the daughter of one of the former maids before I arrived, so Duke Nightray gives her special treatment in thanks. Isn't that right, Lauri?"

"Hm, quite," the young woman replied before suddenly seeming startled, turning around in her seat, placing both hands on the back of the couch and looking over at Gilbert. "Sharon said that Pandora's in need of some hands. Could you give me a ride over there?"

Gilbert frowned, "What did I say about working for Pandora?"

"I've already told you it's too late, anyway. Ever since I got Kitten…"

"That cat is chain?" Oz asked with raised brow.

"She is," Lauri grinned. "She's more of a direct battle type. Though, one would never be able to guess that just by looking at her. I think that she suits me, really."

Oz scoffed, "Then, I suppose that means that she really doesn't suit you at all, now does it?"

"Oz," Gilbert warned, bringing over the tea, handing one cup to his master, and the other to his maid. "Don't start something. Lauri will finish it."

"Why thank you, Gilbert," the young woman smiled up, beamed, making Oz frown as he took a sip.

"Hey, Gil," the blonde started. "Why do you allow her to be so familiar with you?"

"Huh?" the man paused, stunned by the question. Lauri's cheeks grew pink, and Gil's followed suit as their eyes met.

"Wha-? Are you two-?"

"No! Of course not!" came the unified screeched, shocking the lad in his seat and into silence.

"We're just on…rather good terms…" the raven explained as he scurried into the kitchen. "I guess you could say that we're friends."

"Yeah, we're friends," Lauri agreed.

"Uh huh…" Oz glanced between the two, skeptical. "I'm sure Break wouldn't mind telling me the tru-"

"Leave Break out of this!" they screamed, once more, in unison.

Oho~ So, there was something interesting and fun that Break knew? He would have to keep that in mind for another time. Lauri, in the meantime, began to guzzle down her cup of tea, despite the beverage being rather warm to the touch.

"Anyway," Gilbert sighed, fixing up his own cup, "today is a vacation day for us. I'm not going over to Pandora until tomorrow, so I can't give you a ride."

"You'd let a young lady like me go all the way there alone?" Lauri faked a pout and sob which didn't bother the Nightray at all.

"You got here just fine, you'll be all right on your own as well. You have that damnable animal with you after all."

At that, Lauri's pout turned into a frown. Her brows knitted together and stood, walked over and slammed the cup of tea onto the counter. She didn't realize that the cup had been placed upon her black coat, which as she took her silver belt, snatched it, making the porcelain fall and break, tea spilling onto the floor.

"H-Hey! Lauri! What are you-?" before Gilbert could get another word out, the door slammed behind the young woman as she left. The raven-haired male sighed. He really didn't want to clean up this mess.

"That was rather stupid of you, Gil," Oz stated, a look of disappointment in his features as he looked over the couch at his own servant picking up the large pieces that he could, kneeling on the floor.

"Well…it was the truth…" he murmured.

Oz only laughed. What an interesting day so far.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


	2. Here Without Lies

******I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway, but I do own Lauri Martin and Kitten. Please read and review! Thank you!**

**NOTE: Please pay special attention to the Author's Note at the end of the chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

Lauri stomped angrily throughout the halls of Pandora. Her teeth were grinding as her chain followed obediently, keeping up with her pace the best it could. She stopped for a moment, paused in thought, then released an aggravated cry before kicking at the wall. "Damn it!"

"Ah~ Someone has been ignored I see~" was a giggle that had the young woman scowling.

She turned, whipping behind her to see Break, with Emily on his shoulder, walking by with a candy in hand. "What do you want, Break?" In response, Kitten hissed at the man, her fur standing as she bared her fangs.

"Oh~? Not feeling playful today?"

Lauri placed her hands on her hips, glaring, "I'm never playful when it comes to you, am I?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that~" Break chuckled.

The girl flushed in response, "Anyway, I wasn't ignored."

"And, I don't believe that."

"And, why not?"

"Because she always comes~!" Emily cackled.

"That's right, Emily~" the Hatter cooed. "Miss Martin always comes to me when young Gilbert-kun ignores her."

"Rejection~"

"Ah, just like that time two years ago~"

"Shut up!"

"Oh?" Break looked over at the raven-haired young woman. She was glowering at him, face a deep maroon color and the chain at her feet changed in color, matching her complexion. Her hands were balled tightly into fists and the feline's claws were digging into the floor. "You want to say anything?"

"Just…!" she bit back a yell, the hallway giving off an echo. "Just shut up. And, don't bring up old news."

"No matter hold old something is it can always be entertaining, no?" When Lauri sent Break a piercing glare, the man chuckled. "Or, perhaps so."

Lauri sighed, leaning against the wall and slouching, the back of her head hitting it as she closed her eyes. Kitten calmed, her deep redness dissipating as she curled next to her owner. "Anyway," the ravenette murmured, "I did…though…come to see you…I suppose…"

Break unwrapped his candy and popped it into his mouth as he smirked, "And, what can I do for the little miss?"

"Break," she looked at him, scowling, "you were supposed to tell me when Oz came back."

"Was I~?"

Lauri stepped forward, though no real menace in her features or aura, as she grabbed at the man's collar, "You said you were gonna bring him back. I told you to tell me when. You said you would."

"Ah ah ah~ I never said I would," Break wagged a teasing finger at the young woman. "I said you would 'find out' when. That doesn't imply that you would find out from me."

"You bastard-!"

"You know, you're being a really poor representative to your masters, Miss Martin," Break rose a brow, that condescending smug look on his face that made Lauri's blood boil. "A _proper _maid wouldn't threat a servant from another noble family, would she? Or, are you taking advantage or your 'relation' with the Nightray family? Ah~ I suppose you really are your mother's daughter, ne?"

And, almost instantly, like a natural instinct, Lauri gave a fierce blow the right side of Break's face. She released him, shoving him into the wall before taking a few steps back, huffing from the adrenaline that suddenly surged through her body. The knuckles of her left hand were stinging, and would probably bruise in the morning, but even so, Lauri still couldn't feel better, not even seeing the blood that trickled from the corner of the pale man's lip.

"Listen, I didn't come here to be mocked and ridiculed!"

"If you came here to be comforted then you've come to the wrong place," Break smirked, rubbing once at his slightly swollen lip. "I don't do anything of the sort, as you should be well aware of."

Lauri bit her lip, scowling with tearful eyes and furrowed brows, "You…just…don't tell Oz…"

"Don't tell Oz-kun what?"

"About what happened two years ago. Don't tell him, all right?"

"Is he curious?"

"Yes, so please, promise me you won't tell him."

Break smiled, taking out another candy and unwrapping it, "And, why would you care if he knew about that?"

"Because Gilbert cares!"

"Ah hah~" Break stood up, popping the second piece into his mouth as he hummed. "Tell me, does Gilbert-kun know about what happened _after_ that?"

Lauri stiffened, eyes lowering, and she responded in a harsh tone in an almost whisper, "Of course he doesn't."

"He wouldn't think much of you if he knew, would he?"

"Just don't tell Oz," Lauri looked up, almost pleading.

"Miss Martin," Break cooed, "if you do me a little favor, I'll keep my mouth sealed."

The young woman was wary but a part of her was desperate, "What is it?"

"I want you to keep an eye on one of your young masters."

Lauri's eyes narrowed, "Do you hate him that much that you want me to spy on him?"

"Do you love him so much that you would be willing to destroy your relationship with Gilbert-kun?"

"He's my precious young master!" the young woman shouted, cheeks flushed. "Of course I love him, just as much as I love Gilbert! I'm supposed to protect him! Not betray him!"

"Will he know?" Break's expressions became dull, bored with the girl and her hysterics. "Are you going to tell him that you are spying on him for me? He won't know any other way than that. So, you have a choice. Hide the fact that you betrayed Gilbert-kun, or hide the fact that you will betray _him_. I'm not going to help you out any more than that."

Lauri was silent. She wasn't sure what to do… "I…" Though, if she agrees, does she still have to tell the truth? Can't she just give Break an incorrect report? But, it was Break. A difficult man to handle and he knew how to get his information. He knew how to use people and how to work them. Lauri knew that firsthand, like Gilbert and the others. There was something that this man wanted to know, but she had no clue what it was…but she would always be willing to help in the past… That was before he started to focus so much on…

"Miss Martin, I haven't got all day, so would you please?"

She sighed, "I'll do it."

"All right then~" Break giggled. "I suppose I'll take my leave now, and you can go about your previous business."

"Break."

Just as he was about to turn around, the man stopped midway, glancing at the girl with one eye, lid lower with a lazy grin, "Hm?"

"Will Oz one day really go back to the Abyss?"

There was an almost sinister cackle as Break rose a brow and his grin turned into a smirk, "Do you want him to?"

Lauri said nothing in response as Break waved and made his way down the hall in which she came from. She only watched his back and suddenly wondered how many more times she would be able to see it before it was gone forever.

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

**NOTE: I just thought you guys wanted to know that I've decided to make this fan fiction a bit like an otome game. The goal of this fan fictio is to see which guy Lauri ends up with (Gilbert, Break, Vincent or Reim) and I thought you guys would be interested helping! Based on your comments or even PMs if you wish, it'll affect how she gets along with the guys and eventually who will choose her (because believe me, they won't all be falling for her like in some otome games where all the guys want to be with you and you just choose one) and who she will choose. Whoever she doesn't end up with, depending on the story flows, may end up with someone else or just no one. So, if you guys like the idea, let me know! If you don't, let me know that as well! I have a Plan B just in case!  
**

**Thanks!  
**


	3. Infliction

******I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway, but I do own Lauri Martin and Kitten. Please read and review! Thank you!**

* * *

"Oh, you've returned."

Lauri looked up as she stepped into the home of Nightray to see that it was young Elliot who had spoken to her as he happened to walk by. The young woman gave a bow, "Good evening, Young Master Elliot." The young man promptly gave a curt nod of his head, though he seemed as though something was on his mind, and Lauri, being the every faithful servant she was, extended her concern. "Young Master Elliot, is there something troubling you?"

The young man sighed, "Vincent came home rather disturbed and locked himself away in his room. He's being a hindrance."

The young woman gave a soft smile, "Then, allow me to look into it."

"Please do," Elliot, whose eyes were always sharp, gleamed for a moment before he continued on his way about his abode. Lauri sighed to herself, shoulders straight and chin up, she marched up the stairs, down the hall, and when she reached the door to the blonde man's room, she paused.

"Young Master Vincent?" she called. There was no answer, no response. "I'm coming in!" she announced, taking hold of the nob and turning, opening the door to enter a dark room. She wasn't the least bit perturbed at the scissors on the ground, the stuffing of so many animal toys scattered about like the plucked feathers of a bird. She closed the door, walking over to the bed, Kitten scrambling through under her feet before jumping up onto the bed and curling up beside a large lump under the covers, curled up with just a tad bit of blonde sticking out. Lauri sat down beside the feeling, beside the young man, and gently placed a hand on his head, stroking that soft hair that tickled her fingertips. "Was it Gilbert?"

The young man quietly shook his head in the negative, and Lauri sighed once more, "Only something Gilbert related would make you act like this. What happened?" She removed the covers to reveal Vincent, staring with his uttermost blank expression forwards towards the wall of his dark room, and Lauri swept locks of hair around his ear, his golden eye shining just as bright as his golden hair.

"Gilbert has the day off," the young man mumbled. "I just wanted to spend time with him…since he's usually so far away."

"Did you tell him?"

Vincent nodded, "But, he'd rather be with that…brat…"

Lauri's brows furrowed, "I know. I tried to get him to come with me to Pandora earlier as well, but he shot me down flat."

"Why does he like that kid so much? That…I'm his brother…and I love him more than anything else."

Lauri smiled, reaching her hand down to lightly grab at Vincent's chin, turning his face so she could get a look at his crimson eye. "Gilbert doesn't remember everything, you said. I'm sure once he does, he'll love you even more. He _does_ care about you now, Vincent. He _does_ treasure you."

"He should show it more!" Vincent cried.

"Yeah, he should," Lauri nodded. "But, there's nothing I can do about your relationship, and I can't possibly help it, and Gilbert wouldn't allow me to interfere anyway." Her handed reached up a little, ghosting over that mesmerizing cursed eye before she caressed the side of Vincent's face, staring straight at it as her thumb stroked at his brow softly, slow, and soothing. "It really is Oz's fault. Though, without his memories, he also can't be entirely blamed for it. Vincent, you are merely a victim of circumstance, and yet always you try to protect your big brother."

Vincent sighed, staring straight up at the young woman, "As long as he's happy, nothing else matters. I've always said and thought this. Even so, in the back of my mind, the tiniest part of me wants to monopolize every inch of my brother and his love. He is the only one I love, his happiness is put first above all. Everything else can disappear and I wouldn't care."

"Devotion," Lauri nodded. "It's something that can be so strong without needing to be tangible…" The young woman, her dark raven hair falling forward as she leaned over, placing a kiss to Vincent's forehead. "It's something I can understand very well."

"I wonder if this is how Gil feels," Vincent murmured. "Receiving devotion from someone they could care utterly less for."

Lauri released a laugh, "Vincent, your case and my case are completely different. Gilbert does care about, and I'm not nearly as devoted to you as you are to him."

"Is that so…" the blonde hummed before sitting up, Lauri sitting back a bit before her cheek was cupped by his hand, cool to the touch before he ran his fingers through her hair, wavy and pitch black. "Do you know why I tolerate you, Lauri? Despite allowing you to be so informal with me, I never question you on anything about your personal life and no close to nothing about you despite all of the time I've been here and known you."

"I couldn't fathom a guess…"

The apathy in her voice made Vincent smile, "Of course." His hand slipped under the covers and once it resurfaced a sharpened pair of scissors was revealed. "If I were to simply cut it, shortened it, wouldn't it look identical to my brother's?" The hand in her hair slipped to grasp her neck, pushing forward and shoving her down into the bed, Kitten jumping up from the shock and off the bed onto the floor, but sat still, observing the scene. He was hovering above her as he pressed, scissors in the other hand, he pointed them downwards in the direction of Lauri's eyes and slowly lowered them. "If I take these disgusting green eyes out maybe I could put in a better colored pair? Something along gold. Then, wouldn't you be even more like my brother?"

"Then, do it," Lauri whispered, voice cracking slightly as she didn't even struggle, and Vincent could feel those eyes still gazing at the one bloody red nightmare that he was born with.

There was a scowl on Vincent's face before he sat back, and slicing across the young woman's left cheek, blood dripping almost instantly in a thin line. He turned away, looking up at his curtains that blocked the view of the sky and the world, "Leave. You disgust me."

"Vince…"

"Don't…call me that."

Lauri sat up, wiping at her cheek, her fingertips coated lightly with her blood. She shifted on the bed, moving to rest on her knees as she embraced the young man from behind, wrapping her arms about his shoulders as she held him close to her chest, "Vincent, why don't you rest?"

"I told you to leave…"

"I will, soon," the young woman nodded. "But, right now, you should lay down and try to get some sleep. When you wake up, you'll feel better and you'll stop having these thoughts."

"…Fine."

Lauri removed her arms from around her young master and instead shuffled about to sit on the edge of the bed to his side. He looked to her before falling on his side, resting his head atop her lap, releasing a long drawn out exhale. Silently, Lauri stroked the blonde's hair, and then she began to hum softly.

* * *

"Come in," a voice called from the sound a knock on the other side of the door. And, when it opened, young Elliot and young Leo were sitting in the middle of the room, Leo on the floor leaning against the bed, and Elliot in a chair, reading books. "Did you finally calm him down?" Elliot queried once his eyes took in the appearance of Lauri, noticing the long cut on her cheek and the dribble of almost dried blood down the side of her face.

"Yes," she gave a bow. "He should be all right when he wakes up in the morning. So, I'll make my way to my quarters and turn in for the night unless you have any other wishes from me."

Elliot simply nodded, turning his attention back to his book, "I'm fine. Go ahead and sleep, but first, take care your wound."

A soft smile formed on Lauri's lips as she bobbed her head in compliance, "Yes. Good night, Young Master. Good night, Leo." The young woman turned, and left, carefully shutting the door behind her.

Meanwhile, the young Nightray sighed, "Jeez, she just lets him do whatever."

"If you're going to be worried about her in the end, you shouldn't send her to do something that would endanger herself to begin with," Leo chided.

An annoyed blush crawled Elliot's cheeks as he sent a half-glare towards his friend, "She would do it anyway. She coddles Vincent too much. Ever since the beginning."

"Are you jealous?"

"Like Hell!"

"Good," Leo adjusted his glasses, "because it isn't like she doesn't coddle you as well. Coddling is what that woman does best."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"You believe it's a good thing?"

"Well," Elliot sighed, "it's not entirely good and it's not entirely bad. It just means she's nice but also naive."

Leo shrugged, returning to his book in silence, earning a look from his master who, eventually with a huff, returned to his own book grumbling.

* * *

"Damn," Lauri hissed as she applied medicine to her fresh cut, now clean to the best of her ability. It was deeper than she expected and her whole cheek was feeling so sensitive as though all of the skin was rubbed raw. Afterwards, she began to undress for bed, leaving the comfort of her small private bathroom and stepping into her bedroom, removing her coat finally, dropping it onto the floor where her shirt followed. As she began to remove her brassiere she heaved a heavy sigh. Vincent was always a handful whenever he was upset. There was never anything she could about it, not really. Her words barely meant a thing to him, they only meant something when he needed them, and even then they were worth less than a poor man's shoe; assuming he even has one.

Removing her bottoms as she kicked off her shoes, Lauri's eyes fell into their own daze, her body moving as though on autopilot but her mind kept thinking. Was she really to relay everything to Break? She couldn't dare to…but she made a deal…Gilbert had always been far more special than any other, but Vincent was also special. The young orphans were two that she always adored and… Even if he didn't need her existence, she was still able to gain Vincent's trust from all of the years they had known each other, growing up with the other. He may know nothing of her, her personal interests and things like that, what her favorite food is or what her hopes and dreams were, what her fears were, but he still trusted her whether or not he admitted it. She couldn't lose that trust.

But, she couldn't lose Gilbert either. If he knew…what happened two years ago…he would look at her with nothing but disgust, no, he wouldn't even look at her. He wouldn't say a word to her, he'd give her the cold shoulder and never believe a word that came from her mouth again. Even if Break was only bluffing to get her to spy on Vincent, she still felt as though she couldn't take the risk. Break…he was hard with his emotions as he always kept people afar, all except for Sharon and even if he considers you a friend…

Lauri shook her head. No, he wouldn't consider her a friend. Two years ago, she was so easily manipulated…was it possible that he knew what could happen afterwards? Did he plan this all from two years ago? It seemed highly unlikely but…Break was just that cunning. It was disgusting.

She yawned, _No, it isn't good to think about all of these things so late at night and right before bed._ She thought to herself as she slipped under her covers, blowing out the candle on her tableside before settling in and curling, closing her eyes. She should think of something else. Something warmer. And, when she felt Kitten curl up beside her, the vibration of the feline's purr soothing her back, Lauri smiled as she gave a tiny sigh of comfort. Her mind went blank and soon, sleep was encompassing her and her dreams greeting her.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

Don't forget everybody, I'm looking for your input! Gilbert, Break, Vincent, or Reim? You decide! :D (Next chapter will introduce her interaction with Reim, and then afterwards the story will advance from your input!)  



	4. Comfort and Ease

******I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway, but I do own Lauri Martin and Kitten. Please read and review! Thank you!**

* * *

In the library of Pandora, there was absolute silence. All save for the scribbling of pen on paper, and the momentary thump of books hitting the tables in well-organized piles. The sun was slipping through the large windows, and a single man sitting in the far back, many volumes lying about the broad table at which he scribbled notes, piles of paper kept neatly for filing. The smallest beam of sunlight bounced off of his glasses whenever he glanced up; the silence almost deafening and unnerving. He was usually one to enjoy a moment like this, however, he couldn't help but feel as though today something was a little off. And, that feeling was nothing short of correct.

"Good morning, Reim~" trilled a smooth light voice, arms encircling his neck from behind and making him jump almost out of his skin as he released a shout of frightened surprised.

He looked over his shoulder, cheeks red before releasing a heavy sigh of relief, "Lauri, it's only you."

The ravenette huffed, retracting her arms and walking around to better face the man whom she just scared out of his wits. "What do you mean 'only'?" she queried with a frown.

Yet, her question went unanswered as Reim noticed the scratch on the young woman's cheek, or rather the deep cut. "L-Lauri, what happened to you?"

"This?" Her hand instinctively went up to the slice in her skin, wincing slightly at the soreness that was still buzzing about her nerves. "I pushed Vincent too far last night and he retaliated."

"Why isn't it bandaged?!"

"Because I don't like dealing with those things," she answered lamely, giving a look of evident disdain. "They are much more uncomfortable than this scratch."

"Lauri…" he sighed as he shook his head, until he noticed the darkened complexion on the knuckles of her left hand. "Are those…bruises?"

"Hm?" Once more, a dark brow rose as she glanced down at her hand. She laughed, "Oh, I punched Break yesterday. I guess I did it harder than I thought."

"Really?" Two brows rose in surprise, and Reim clapped, a smile on his lips. "Bravo!"

Lauri snorted, sitting down on the opposite side of the table from Reim. "That's not something nice to say concerning your friend, Reim," she teased.

"It's precisely _because_ he is my friend that I _can _say such a thing," he corrected. "He's always been using me, I don't see any harm in taking some joy out of him getting what he deserves once in a while."

"Wow, Reim is unexpectedly cruel."

The brunette gave a chuckle at the jest before he asked, "But, what could possess you so to give such a bruising blow?"

Lauri leaned forward, elbow on the table and the heel of her palm supporting her chin, and she stated simply, "He insulted my mother."

"A-Ah," suddenly, Reim became nervous. He reached up, removing his glasses and cleaning them with a strange fixation. "That would certainly be a reason to punish anyone, now wouldn't it?"

The young woman shrugged, "I mean, in a way, he was right. However, he has no right, and neither does anyone else, to speak about her like that. There are nicer ways to say things, and not to make them seem like such sinful things."

"Lauri?"

"Hm?"

With an odd boldness, Reim reapplied his glasses on the bridge of his nose, looking into the young woman's emerald eyes, "Are you ashamed of your mother?"

Almost instantly, Lauri released a laugh, and the brunette jumped at a sudden vibration on his leg. He looked down, under the table, to see Kitten rubbing against him, eyes closed and purring. "No, I'm not, but thank you for asking," she replied, a grin on her lips. "I mean, it'd be a little silly to say that I wish she never did what she did, but if that had happened, I wouldn't be alive right now, would I? There's no sense in it. It's not as though my life is pitiful or hard or anything like that. In fact, I've had it pretty easy. I'm thankful for what she did, even if others will forever curse her. If she was here today, I'd embrace her and tell her how much I love her, just like she and I used to do when I was younger."

At her answer, Reim could only smile. He nodded, chuckling to himself as he picked up his pen once again and started scribbling something down, "You're really something."

"Why, thank you," the young woman giggled back before reaching over, slipping a few sheets of paper out from under the pile beneath the piece Reim was currently writing on, and looking them over.

"Ah, h-hey, Lauri," he reached out to retrieve the forms, but the teen easily held them out of reach.

"Hey, hey, Reim, let me look. I want to help."

"You can't!"

"Why not? These aren't confidential, are they?"

"Well…n-no…not exactly…"

"Then, what's the problem?"

With flushed cheeks, the bespectacled man gave a heavy sigh, "I have to get these papers done by tonight, I can't afford to mess around with you. They need to be done in a certain way."

"Then show me," Lauri deadpanned. "I'm a fast learner, y'know. Or, do you think of me as some child, being only seventeen and all?"

"Being seventeen would make you an adult," Reim adjusted his glasses awkwardly, eyes closed. "And, you are certainly adult."

"And, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, nothing." Quickly, Reim forgot the papers he had intended on retrieving and settled for working on the ones in front of him. He forced his head down, face out of view of the young raven-haired woman who seemed to be scowling. "Ah!" The brunette looked down, hissing in slight pain. Kitten was making her way out from under the table, mewing as she licked her lips. "She bit me."

"Oh, sorry about that," Lauri huffed. "I was annoyed, so she expressed it."

"I don't think you being annoyed warrants a bite."

"Take that up with her. I just feel the emotions, she's the one who expresses them of her own free will."

Reim frowned, "I'm not going to argue with a cat."

"Well, then, I guess you're just shit out of luck, aren't you?"

"Lauri, that isn't how-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she sighed. "I get that a lot. That's not how a servant should act. That's not how a young lady should act. It's all the same. No matter how I should act, I'll act the way I am. I won't change."

"But, what will you do if Duke Nightray decides that he won't accept that?"

At this thought, Lauri frowned, "It's not like I'm rude or crude. And, I'm usually very proper. It's only those I'm close with that I act like myself. So there shouldn't be a problem. Besides, he's too indebted to my mother."

"Is 'indebted' the right word for it?"

"I like to say it is."

"I see," the bespectacled man set down his pen, looking down at the scribbled words that just blurred in his vision. For a moment, it seemed as though he was being enveloped by some strange hazy daze, until the sound of a giggle broke any train of thought he had. He looked up, startled, "What?"

The young woman shook her head, the sun shining on her green eyes, "I just…have I ever told you how much I enjoy talking with you?"

Reim sat up, erect, cheeks flushed, "Er, no, you haven't."

In response, she smiled, "With Gilbert, I'm guarded. With Break, I'm defensive. With Vincent, I have to choose my words carefully and keep his condition in mind. But, with you, I can just relax and do paper work. When you let me."

"I-Is that so…?" Reim coughed out, cheeks dusted pink as his eyes flickered from the table and the young woman across from him.

"Yup," she giggled. "Oh, wait, I forgot one."

"Eh?"

"Oz. I met him yesterday as well."

At this, the glasses wearing man fell silent, seeming as though on edge as he sat back, examining the raven-haired female. "How did that go?"

"I don't like him."

At first, Reim wasn't sure how he should respond to the deadpanned response, but he wasn't surprised. He knew it was a matter of time until it happened, until she met him, and after everything that happened while Oz was away. And, everything that happened while Lauri… Then, he gave a snort of a laugh, "That's to be expected."

A dark brow rose, "What, you don't like him either?"

"No, I like him rather well. It's only expected that you would personally dislike him."

Lauri gave a drawn out sigh, "You can't expect a servant to accept the 'master' of her master, can you?"

"It doesn't sound very logical, does it? Even though Oz is so important to your master?"

"I understand that," there was a scowl on the young woman's lips, her complexion flushed all of a sudden, and her eyes on the table. "I understand what Oz means to Gil. Very well. But, that doesn't mean that I don't like it. If there was something I could do about it, I would but there isn't. I'm fully aware that all of Gil's attention, love, adoration, everything, it will always be aimed at Oz while the rest of us are left behind."

Reim sighed, glancing down to see Kitten looking up at him, her tail swerving slowly. He reached down, pet her under the chin, and her eyes closed and slowly she began to purr. She tilted her head, instructing the man where to caress her, her purr growing louder, and making Reim chuckle. "You just want some attention, don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Lauri grumbled.

"Ah, I was talking to Kitten." His eyes never left the feline, and his smile was soft and bright, brows raised. "I think she's feeling a bit lonely right now."

Blushing, Lauri bit her lip, fingers tapping on the table, "Well, don't look so happy about it…"

Reim said nothing in response, save for the extra laugh as he picked up the chain, setting her on his lap and presenting her with long slow pets from head to tail. Her ears twitched in the slightest, sometimes falling back, but her purring only increased. And, as he gave so much attention to Kitten, Lauri soon developed her own smile that she hid behind her hand, watching the scene as it seemed so foreign.

Later that day, Reim realized how far behind he had fallen in the paperwork.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Now the story will really get going! How will the next chapter go?  
**


	5. Hollow

******I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway, but I do own Lauri Martin and Kitten. Please read and review! Thank you!**

* * *

"Oh, Gilbert-kun~ There you are~" a voice cooed, a voice that instantly had Gilbert cringing as he walked the halls of Pandora that day.

He sighed, turning around to see Break with a bright grin on his face, Emily sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Gilbert shuddered, "What is it, Break?"

"I was looking for you, there's something that we need to…discuss…" The grin turned into a smirk, his eye gleaming just as he turned on his heel, waving the raven to follow. "You see a little kitten came to visit me the other day and was pestering me about a certain situation involving you and I would assume that discussing this would be something to do in private, no?"

Flinching, Gilbert's brows shot up, before his cheeks dusted pink and silently he kept up with the older man's pace until they reached the Mad Hatter's designated room. Entering, the golden-eyed male was the one to close the door behind him, locking it as Break pulled a petite bowl of candy onto a round table with a rather small radius. He pulled up two chairs, leaving one out as he place the other to face the table and he took his own seat, removing a piece of candy before he popped it into his mouth, eyeing Gilbert to take the chair and join him. The raven did so, gruffly, trying to be polite and careful as he set up the chair and sat down upon it, sitting up and looking at the man who was enjoying his anxiety he was trying to hide.

"So, what did Lauri talk to you about…_exactly_…the other day?" he coughed out.

The silver-haired man smile, "She just wanted to make sure that I didn't tell Oz-kun anything about you and her. About two years ago."

"And…?" dark brows furrowed.

"I told her that I would be willing to keep your secret."

At this, Gilbert almost, no, he indeed looked surprised, "You…agreed…?"

"Yes."

"But…why?"

A silver-brow rose, "You want me to tell him?"

"No! I just…if you agreed then why call me out?"

Taking another piece, Break unwrapped it, seeming rather bored as he shrugged, "I thought I'd just be nice enough to let you know that you can ease your mind. She mentioned how you were the one most displeased about Oz-kun's curiosity for the subject, after all. Though, I could see why you would be upset by it. I mean, to disgrace your master and your adoration for him while he was gone. Though, I'm sure you were just weak at the time, no? That tends to be the way it goes about anyway." Glancing up, the red-eyed joker smirked at the flushed complexion of the younger man, gritting his teeth, his hands on the table clenched together. "Oh, it really does bother you, doesn't it?"

"I…won't argue with you…It _is_ a disgrace, it was a mistake, and I _was_ weak. Weak-willed, and weak-minded at the time and I…" he sighed. "I did what I did."

Break snorted, "When I heard what happened from Lauri herself all that time ago, I thought it was something to do you good. You remember what I told you once, right, Gilbert? About how you should be careful about that 'love' you hold for your master. One day, you'll take it too far, and you'll hurt everyone; including him and yourself."

Gilbert scowled, "I don't know why Lauri felt obliged to tell you, as if you'd comfort her."

"She was...a bit off that night, and since I know more about her than even you or anyone else in the Nightray household, she probably felt at ease, for I never asked her what happened. I didn't even ask how she was, she simply followed me. Then again, the mindset of a fifteen year old and a seventeen year old are rather different to a surprisingly extreme degree. After all, she just became a woman."

Golden-eyes fell to the table, narrowing, "A woman… That girl was only seven years old when I stepped into that household for the very first time. Just a year younger than Miss Ada, I felt uncomfortable having her bother about me. Even so young, she would coddle my brother, and do her best to make him better if he were ever upset. She would look for me to do so if he was in a bad condition as he sometimes gets. And, as time went by, I have always seen her as a 'girl'."

"Until that night?"

Knuckles turning white, Gilbert glared at the man across the tiny table, sucking on a hard candy with a twinkle in his eye. "You said you thought that it could have done me some good, but what if something horrible had happened afterwards?!"

"Something horrible, hmmm? And, what would that be? Nothing really 'horrible' happens after something like that."

"You…know what I mean…"

"Do I? Oh, could it be, you think it would be horrible if after that she had gotten pregnant?" Gilbert silenced immediately, and Break giggled. "I suppose that could be horrible in a way, and you're lucky she didn't. She would have a child then, your child. A child born out of wedlock. That would look horrible in the name of Nightray. Though, it could easily be ignored, and it can't be proven that it would indeed be your child. However, would you be able to do that? Would you be able to ignore her? Helpless and scorn for being with child with no father and husband? People would label her as harlot and such, she'd be cast out no matter her ties to the Nightray family, they would be overlooked. And, all of this would be because you waited too long to see her as a woman, because you never noticed the feelings that she _poorly_ hid from you. You're a stupid child, you've always been so."

"Enough!" Gilbert slammed his fist atop the table, shaking the bowl and candy inside. He stood abruptly, shouting, "As I said, I admit that I made a mistake in the past and I will not repeat these actions ever! I will focus on assisting my master and I will have no distractions otherwise, understand?! My life is solely here for the purpose of helping Oz and nothing else!"

"Oh, there you are, Gil! I thought I heard some shouting!"

"Master Oz! Please! You can't just walk in!"

"It's fine, Reim! Break doesn't mind, right?"

It was strange, there Break sat, a bland expression on his face as Gilbert froze where he stood, caught by his master in an awkward moment, his eyes wide and cheeks a burst of red. The blonde was smiling, as if he heard nothing and the raven had to wonder if he really didn't hear the words so much as just the yelling. Reim was nervous by the young man's side, adjusting his glasses with a sigh and Break chuckled, "How did this happen, Reim-san? You became a chaperone?"

Frowning the brunette male replied, "I happened to have ran into Master Oz on my way to turn in some paperwork, and he said he was looking for Master Gilbert."

"Is that so?"

"Hm?" Reim's eyes caught something as Break spoke. A slight cut on the side of his lip, and the faintest tinge of purple on the same side of his mouth. He snorted, "She really did it."

An unamused brow rose, the Mad Hatter not looking the slightest bit pleased, "Who really did what?"

"Lauri. I saw her yesterday and her knuckles were bruised. She told me relieved some stress on you with her fist and to see it right before my eyes…I'm amazed really." The brown haired male was smiling, and Break was scowling whereas Oz looked between the three taller men with a rather perplexed expression, and Gilbert a bit astonished.

"I…didn't even notice!" he gaped.

"She actually _punched_ you?" Oz inquired, crossing his arms. "It's strange to hear about anyone other than Sharon-chan laying a hand against you. What did you do, Break?"

The elder gentleman stood, sighing as he shook his head, "Miss Lauri took some of my words as inappropriate and sought it right to correct it by displaying some violence." Then, he smirked to the raven, "You should really learn how to…discipline her, Gilbert-kun. A servant like that has no place in the household of Nightray, then again, they are all just snakes, aren't they?"

"Xerxes, you know you shouldn't say those sorts of things," Reim tutted.

There was a roll of the eyes before Gilbert sighed, walking away from the table and over to Oz, "I'm done here. Was there something you needed of me?"

"Ah," the blonde gave an expression of realization before grinning up at his best friend. "Gil, I was going to visit Ada at the school. I wanted you to come with me."

"Eh? But, last time-!"

"We'll wait outside the gate when classes are over. We'll take her out tonight for some fun!"

"Is…Is that all right?" Gilbert questioned. "I mean, she lives in the dorms, will they allow that?"

"Yes, yes! I sent a message in advance! Don't be such a worrywart, Gil~! We'll have a ton of fun tonight!"

"All right, but to leave now, wouldn't that be a bit early?"

"Actually, you'd probably end up being hours early," Break drawled, walking over, and his eye caught Oz's. "It'd be best not to leave so soon."

The blonde sighed, "I suppose. All right, then, Gil!"

"Y-Yes?" the raven flinched at the sudden shout of his name.

"Let's go! We're going to tidy up first!" With a wave and a chuckle, the Vessalius heir turned on his heel and slipped out of the room, Gilbert hastily following suit, his attention being drawn to Break as he left, a smile on the clown's face.

"Xerxes, you didn't do anything…questionable, did you?" Reim inquired as they were the only two left in the room, closing the door as Break plopped onto his bed on his back, humming. "Master Gilbert was rather loud."

"We were simply reminiscing and he got a bit excited is all."

The brunette sighed, "Please, don't cause any more trouble for those children."

Break chuckled, sitting up and looking at Reim with a grin, "I would never."

Meanwhile, in the halls of Pandora, it seemed to have darkened as the young master and his trusty servant quietly made their way through. Gilbert's mind still buzzing with worries over his mistake two years prior, thinking of Oz and as to whether or not instead of hiding it he should just be honest. Perhaps Oz wouldn't be upset at all? What reason would he have? He didn't think of statuses the way other Duke families did, and perhaps he wouldn't feel as embarrassed as Gilbert was feeling? Or, would he simply think that indeed his servant was heartless for abandoning his own maid? He remember those words, "A 'master's' duty is to protect his 'servants'." Despite being a servant at heart, he was still a son of Nightray, blood or not, and that girl, that young woman, was his servant, and protecting her was anything but what he had done.

He sighed, instantly gaining the attention of the green-eyed young man. "Gil?" he called, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes?" the raven looked forward, down at his master fervently.

"Ah, well, you were yelling awfully loud back there, before. Was there…" those eyes disappeared, heading straight ahead as those smaller feet carried him, "…something bothering you that Break said? More than usual?"

Gilbert felt his heart skip a beat before he shook his head, "N-Not really. We were discussing…well…Lauri came into the conversation, and I suppose I lost my temper."

"The maid, huh…?"

"…Oz?" a dark brow rose, worried.

Oz shook his head, looking over his shoulder once more with a smile, "No, it's nothing. Let's just get ready so we can see Ada."

"Ah..." Uncertain, Gilbert nodded, a ball of lead in the pit of his stomach. He did his best to smile back, following in silence as the young man babbled-on about his plans for that evening.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**


	6. When the Morning Comes

_******I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway, but I do own Lauri Martin and Kitten. Please read and review! Thank you!**_

* * *

_When he first arrived to the Nightray manor she was only two years old. Daughter of the head maid, she was conceived and born within the walls of Nightray. She was silent and never talked, not even tried to say a word; Vincent had thought she was a mute. Elliot was three and was already spluttering sentences, so it seemed to off that not even a syllable reached that child's lips. Slowly, however, as he became used to the world around him, that child began to follow him around like hatchling, and he hated it._

_Four years later, she was six and Vincent twelve, it was the first time he had ever seen tears of anguish down her cheeks. He remembered her mother well, a woman in her mid-twenties with short curly red hair, and sapphire like eyes; her daughter looked nothing like her, he had thought. Her mother had passed from a sudden and unexplainable illness. Vincent couldn't hold back a giggle as he had seen, _seen_, one of the lesser maids place something into her cup before their daily tea-break. However, with her mother gone, she began to fuss over him and Elliot, then seven, even more._

_It was a year later in which Gilbert was brought back into his life. Almost immediately, the maid-in-training of age seven, stepped back from her worries and such over the blonde boy. Gilbert had asked about her once and when Vincent inquired as to why, the older boy stated that she reminded him a bit of himself at times, despite being so distant. Vincent had scowled, unhappy to hear such a thing from his brother's lips. It was a week or so later that Vincent had to wonder if the girl heard what his brother had said, because within a few days, she was back to being a busybody, fretting over the little things that the two brother's did, and even more so over Elliot who was younger; though older than her._

_When Gilbert was twenty, and he but nineteen, Lauri was thirteen. It was at that time in which Vincent confronted her concerning his brother. He would see the stares she gave, the mumble of words at times, and the lingering touches as she passed something to him, a book, or a cup, or even when checking one of the injuries he might have received. His brother was either naïve or just that focused on bringing his master back to notice these obnoxious details that stood out in the younger's mind. However, there was no protest to his words, and the young ravenette was proud as she spoke back, respectful towards her young master, but proud nonetheless. And, that made Vincent's blood boil._

_Having called the girl to his room, his eyes flickered about and when he spotted his scissors on the flat of his dresser, he grabbed for them. Her eyes widened at the sight, bright and green, but she did not move. He had walked up to her, calm before reaching up behind her and gripping tightly onto the roots of her hair; now down to her mid-back. She yelped in pain at the man's grasp on her, and even more as he spun her around and almost immediately she heard the snipping of the rapid and random cuts. Silently, his face cold as stone, he chopped her hair in random bits, everything crooked in layers, some cut almost at the root, a sliver of a spot of blood had bubbled atop her scalp. He gave a sigh, turning to replace the scissors and a light turn of his lips lifted the corners of his mouth at the sound of a sniffle._

"_You grew your hair out for Gilbert, didn't you?" his voice was venomous, but neither he nor Lauri turned to face the other. "If you grow it out again, I'll cut off more than just your hair." He walked to the door, opening it and stepping aside. "You may leave now."_

_Lauri quickly turned, rushing out the door with her head ducked down, so different from earlier, as if that pride had all been an illusion. He slammed the door behind her, locking it, hearing a sob briefly through the wood of the door before her steps carried her further away from his room._

_The following day, Gilbert had given a compliment to Lauri's new short hair; having been cleaned up by one of the older maids. When Vincent, spitefully, turned to Lauri with a smile and a teasing tone, asking if she was grieving over a broken heart and had cut her hair as a refresher, she flushed red with embarrassment before turning to leave the two men at a table outside on the veranda. Gilbert was stunned by the girl's response, understanding at least a little that Vincent had hit the mark even the slightest. When Gilbert asked if he knew anything, the blonde shook his head and assured his brother it was merely a guess._

"She's a stupid woman, too." The words were muttered as a bi-colored glare was sent to the ceiling, Vincent lying in bed that morning as that was the first thought to enter his mind that day. He sat up, slowly, a hand cradling his head as he leaned forward. A golden eye glancing to see his trusty pair of scissors on his nightstand, remember how just the other day he sliced through that skin. He'd done so many times, more than he cared to count. All shallow, and thin, but enough to draw blood. And, yet, ever since he could remember, she fussed and fussed and fussed over him. Over him, Gilbert, and Elliot, and then even Leo as he jumped into the picture. "Stupid," he muttered again, forcing himself out of bed.

He shook his head at himself. He had never once thought of apologizing, he merely tormented and used her as a crutch. Despite his abuse towards her, her gentleness would ease him. If he closed his eyes, he could easily think of his brother in her place. Though she was clearly a naïve fool, he would use that. As any day he dreaded the thought of his brother's memory returning completely, she would always calm him with words and touches. In his mind, he'd erase her, give her golden eyes and a more masculine physique as well as a deeper voice. It was easy, and he never regretted it.

* * *

That morning, Gilbert awoke with a headache. He sat up, glaring at the sun that flooded the room; him having slept on the couch as Alice and Oz shared his room. It was then that he heard something clinging in the kitchen. He looked over the back of the couch to see Lauri preparing breakfast, it seemed. His eyes widened in surprise before he scowled. He stood with a groan; the couch not the least bit comfortable; quickly gaining the maid's attention.

"Oh! Gilbert! Good morning!" Lauri smiled, and flinched at the sound of her elated voice, cradling his head as he slowly shuffled over.

"Lauri…" the raven grumbled, hand resting atop the counter as his eyes, narrowed to avoid light, met hers. "What are you doing here?"

"Vincent 'ordered' me to check on you," she chuckled, turning to a pot in which she was stirring the contents. "And, it's good that he did! You didn't lock the door! I walked right in without a care in the world!"

Gilbert groaned, rubbing his head, "Please don't shout. It hurts."

A suspicious brow rose, glancing at the man, "Did you drink yourself to death last night or something?"

There was a shake of his head, "No, I didn't do anything like that. I just have a horrid headache."

"I see…"

The skeptical stare had Gilbert flushing lightly, cheeks speckled pink as he frowned, "I mean it." He sighed, "Anyway, what does my brother want?"

Hands on her hips, Lauri scowled, "He asked me to check on you because he's worried. He doesn't ever rarely get to see you because you never visit the manor. We understand why you moved out on your own, but at the same time, try to make a little time for him, Gilbert. You're his older brother, you're the only family he truly has." She gestured towards his room, knowingly, "That boy in there, we understand that he's special, he's your light, and important to you more than anything." Her expression turned severe, eyes downcast, "Don't you feel afraid of being left behind? Of not having his attention and never being looked to? Don't you understand that's the way Vincent feels?"

Gilbert grit the back of his teeth, his body completely leaning against the counter, he sighed as his arms folded to make a pillow as he buried his head into it. He really wasn't up to hearing a lecture or be guilt-tripped so early in the morning after he just woke up. "So, you really just want me to spend time with Vince?" he mumbled, eyes laxed and closed.

"This isn't about what I want," she murmured back, turning off the heat and letting her concoction simmer before cooling. "I'm just a maid who wants her two young masters to be as happy as possible. I have nothing else for myself."

The two were silent, and golden eyes peeked open to see that the young woman's back was to him, her shoulders slouched a little and his lips began to form words before sounds came out. "Lauri, thank you for talking with Break," he half-whispered, hushed to keep his words only loud enough for the two of them to hear alone.

"It was nothing," her words were rushed, he noticed, and even a little shaky. "I know how you feel about it, and I don't…want you to feel any more regrets."

Gilbert's head rose, "Lauri, I know what I did. If something were to have happened…I wouldn't have abandoned you."

"Gilbert," she looked over her shoulder, a smile on her face that surprised him. "It's fine, really. That was two years ago, and even if…afterwards…we fell apart, we eventually got back to how we were before, didn't we? I was happy, because you were my first, and though it hurt to be thought of as a regret like that, I'm different now. Our only concern now, is that Oz doesn't find out, right?"

"Erm," the older raven blinked. "Right…"

"Okay!" Lauri's hands clapped together before she searched through the cabinets. "I made you three enough soup to give you all two servings." Setting out some bowls, she closed the cabinet and turned, walking pass Gilbert as she grabbed her coat. "I hope you all enjoy it."

"H-Huh? L-Lauri, where are you going?!" He turned sharply, head throbbing as he watched her reach the door, her smile even brighter.

"I'm heading back home. I need to let Vincent know that you'll be spending the day with him, on your next day off. Which I promise you will be in a few days."

"A-And, how do you plan to sort that out?!" Gilbert was speechless. "And, you can't just tell Vin-!"

Lauri opened the door, Kitten mewing, sitting in front of it, tail curled as she had waited patiently for her contractor, "No worries, Gilbert! Everything will be fine! Besides, you love your brother don't you? He'll feel ecstatic to hear it! All righty, you three enjoy the rest of your day, I'm sure you'll have something to look into one way or another, so if you'll need me, I'll be taking care of the manor. Ta ta~!"

Before Gilbert could get another word out, the door slammed behind the young woman. He groaned, sliding to the floor, resting his back against the wall of the counter, head hanging. It _had_ been a while since the last time he spent _any_ time with Vincent. Other than the short times they crossed one another for "professional" reasons. Of course, his focus was on his master, on Oz, and that damnable rabbit that was glued to his side. But…he supposed that spending a day with the younger wouldn't be too horrible.

"Gil?"

His head perked up almost immediately at the sound of his name. He stumbled onto his feet, looking around before turning the corner to see Oz walking out of his room, disheveled and rubbing at his eye with the palm of his hand. The blonde looked up with a yawn, cheeks flushed before he smiled.

"Gil, I heard something slam, was that the door?"

"Ah," the servant looked to his master before his eyes flickered to the direction of the door. "Lauri was here…"

Oz frowned, despite his sleep seeming to envelope him, "Why is she popping up so much? Almost everywhere I turn, she's there, or at least a mention of her."

"She," the raven gave a chuckle. "Vincent sent her over to make sure, for some reason or another, that I was all right. Apparently, I left the front door unlocked over night."

"Well, that was foolish," the blonde deadpanned, earning a flinch from his faithful right hand.

"We all make mistakes once in a while," Gilbert spluttered, before looking to the entrance of his room. "Where's the rabbit?"

"Alice is still sleeping." Oz paused, nose twitching as he suddenly smelled something in the air. "Gil, what's that?"

"Eh?" realization dawned on him. "Oh, Lauri made us some soup before she left."

Oz walked to the kitchen, surprised at the pot, "I didn't peg her one for cooking."

"She isn't half-bad," Gilbert stated. "She's no pro, but at least what she cooks comes out edible."

"I see…"

"Oz…?"

"Nothing," the blonde turned on his heel, heading straight for the room.

"Oz, where are you going?"

"Back to sleep!"

"But, the soup will get cold!"

"Let it!"

"But-!" The door slammed closed, and Gilbert released a selfish growl as he grumbled, "Could everyone stop slamming my doors?" He shook his head, turning the pot. He didn't want to let it get cold as Oz had instructed. In a way, it seemed as though the young man was sulking over something, but even Oz's most immature moments were still shining moments in Gilbert's eyes. He enjoyed seeing him act his age and be childish, it gave him a sense of ease.

However, like Oz said, it was a master's duty to support and protect his servants and that was what Gilbert should be doing. He had to support his maid, even if he no longer lived in that home, he was still a Nightray, legally. He would eat her soup. As much as he could anyway.

He stared at the bowls, and already he felt his stomach crying.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 7/31/13**


End file.
